


Worth the Wait

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, MTV Movie Awards, Nervousness, Reader-Insert, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Heyy. Can you do a chris/reader one where they act in a marvel movie opposite each other and they like each other ALOT and then win the mtv award for the best kiss for the movie and the fans and cast asks them to kiss on the spot & they do &later they go on a date. Lots of fluff pls. If you can, smut too!! Love your work btw!Originally posted: April 24th, 2016





	Worth the Wait

You walked into the room that held the other announcers, stumbling over your 4 inch heels. Your chest rose and fell with rapid breaths and a sinking feeling settled in your chest. Your anxiety was getting the best of you. You kept your eyes on the floor, avoiding passing eyes and making sure you don’t trip over your dress or own feet.

You glanced up to see Chris and his Dorito-shaped back facing you. The sight of him brought a smile to your lips. He was wearing a simple, black varsity jacket with red lining and dark pair of jeans.

You approached him and noticed his tense, stilled shoulders as if he was holding in his breath. You gently placed your hand on his back in a comforting way. “You okay?” you asked.

Chris turned around, his baby blues meeting yours. His facial features immediately loosened at the sight of you. “Yeah, I’m good,” he answered with a small smile. “You?”

You nodded in response. Ever since you first worked with Chris, you and him confided in each other and helped each other out with your guys’ anxiety.

“I hate these things,” he stated, rubbing the back of his neck and messing up his collar.

You chuckled and unfolded his collar back, smoothing down his jacket on his chest. “I do too, but I guess it comes with the career. Even, you’ll do great, and I’ll be right up there with you.” 

You looked up and realized how close your face was with his. You felt his breath fan over your face. You glanced down at his lips to see them slightly ajar. You looked back up to see Chris watching you, and you knew you were caught. You flushed but didn’t remove your eyes off of his. Your lips were only inches away from his, and you didn’t know who was leaning in, but you did know you were inching closer and closer. Your lips were about to meet when the time manager interrupted your almost kiss.

“You guys are up,” he notified.

You placed your hand on his chest and looked up at him lovingly. “I guess this will have to wait.”

Chris face dropped in disappointment, which just made your smile grow. “Don’t worry,” you stated. “You’ll do great.”

* * *

“I fucked up,” Chris muttered, scratching his beard. “I can’t believe it.” When doing the announcement for the Captain America: Civil War sneak peek, Chris stumbled over his words but played it off nicely. Now, he was beating himself up for it.

You grabbed his hand that laid on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. “It’s fine Chris. The only person berating you is you.” Chris looked up at you to see if you were lying. When he found none, he didn’t respond back. You continued, “Besides, the fans love you. You can do no wrong. You’re the most reblogged actor for god’s sake.”

“Thanks Y/N,” he said. “Of course you did great.”

You broke out in laughter. “Are you kidding me? I was terrified.”

Chris chuckled, shaking his head.

Music started to blast through the speakers, signaling the show coming back on. The announcer stated, “From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ‘Out of the Shadows’, please welcome Stephen Amell.” The crowd erupted in cheers as Amell walked on the stage.

He announced, “It is the MTV Movie Awards and it is time for the award that this show originated and made famous. There have been so many iconic kissed over the years, whether it’s Gosling and McAdams from ‘The Notebook’ or Maguire and Dunst from ‘Spiderman’. Here are the nominees.”

All eyes went to the screen as the announcing said all the nominees.  _“Best Kiss- Dakota Johnson and Jamie Dornan ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’, Y/N L/N and Chris Evans ‘Avengers: Age of Ultron’,…”_

“I still can’t believe we got nominated,” Chris laughed.

You agreed, “Me either.”

The announced continued,  _“Leslie Mann and Chris Hemsworth ‘Vacation’, Margot Robbie and Will Smith ‘Focus’, Rebel Wilson and Adam Devine ‘Pitch Perfect 2’, Morena Baccarin and Ryan Reynolds ‘Deadpool’.”_

“And the winner is…,” Stephen announced, taking the cliche, dramatic pause. “Y/N L/N and Chris Evans.”

The crowd went wild. You looked at Chris with wide-eyes, and he mirrored your expression. You two stood up from your seats and started heading to the stage. “I did not see that coming,” you said with a fake smile.

Chris laughed at your joke, making the crowd cheer even louder if that was even possible. Chris offered his arm to you to help you walk up the stairs, which you gladly accepted.  _Stupid heels._

Fortunately, you got on the stage without a hitch and accepted the award from Amell with a ‘thank you’ and a hug. Before you or Chris could even start your guys’ acceptance speech, the whole crowd started chanting. At first, it was quiet, and you thought it was your inner conscious saying it. But as the chanting continued, it got louder and louder, and it was unrecognizable to what they were chanting.

They were chanting ‘KISS’ over and over, putting pressure on you and Chris. You turned to Chris to see he was already next to you, ready for that kiss that was interrupted earlier that night.

He placed his hands on your hips and you instinctively wrapped your hands around his neck. “I guess we should give them what they want,” he said in a low voice.

You responded, “You’ve been keeping me waiting long enough.”

With that, Chris leaned in, his lips meeting yours. The crowd went wild. But you didn’t notice, only focusing on how soft Chris’s lips were on yours. It wasn’t a brief kiss, but it wasn’t awkwardly long either. It was perfect.

You looked up at him. “Worth the wait,” you whispered.

He broke out in laughter. The crowd was still cheering, wondering what words were exchanged between you two. It wasn’t anyone’s business. This moment was just between you and him, and hopefully, there will be more of ‘you and him’ in the near future.


End file.
